


Sexcapades of an Alpha

by LilyAurora



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black finally claims Bella Swan as his. Join them as they explore their new found relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

Maybe coming here had been a mistake. She thought, as her eyes scanned the room. Never catching anyone's, constantly avoiding everyone.

She had refused at first. When she had bumped into Emily at the store, seeing her had been a surprise that left her unable to think as she scanned the isles looking for anyone else from the Rez. The words Emily spoke hardly registered.

"Come on Bella, please. It's been so long since you've been home. I know everyone would love to see you."

Reading between the lines, what she really meant was, 'everyone will be happy to see you're alive.'

So she had agreed. Agreed to attend a house party her and Sam were throwing. She had given no reason for it, just to be there at 7 sharp and to dress up.

Dress up? Really? But who was she to argue.

Charlie had explained it had become a regular thing for them to throw a party at least once a month. He had attended a few times and urged Bella to go and enjoy herself. His relationship with Sue had been surprising, but not unwelcomed. She was happy for father.

"You need to make peace with everyone Bells. Leaving like you did, well it hurt a lot of people." He told her.

Bella sighed knowing he was right. She had hurt a lot of people, Angela, Emily the pack and Jake. God Jake, how she had hurt him. He had always been there for her. Stood beside her through everything, never faltering on his feelings for her. Never once giving up hope. Yet, she left without even a good bye or an explanation.

Would he still be the same, could he have possibly changed that much in two years.

Her question was answered the moment she laid eyes on him. Yes, he had changed. Gone was the boyish charm and innocence. Before her stood a leader, a warrior. He looked every bit the Alpha and chief he was born to be. He towered above the crowd, only Sam and Paul came close to his height and they were both a good few inches off. His huge arms were crossed against his impressive chest as he leaned against the wall in the living room. T'shirt pulled so tight you could see the outline of his abs. He had a small gathering of females fluttering around, eager to draw his attention and yet he paid them no mind. His eyes, those dark orbs were focused solely on her.

"You all right there Swan?" some one asked.

Turning, Bella was shocked to see who it was, who had spoken to her.

"Leah?"

"In the flesh sweetheart," she smiled.

"Wow. You look, wow." And she did. Her hair was longer, her face seem softer. She just seemed happier.

"Thanks, not looking to bad yourself either," she eyed her tight fitting top. "Who knew Bella Swan had a rack on her?"

Bella blushed, a trait it seemed she would never grow out of.

Leah just laughed. Taking a sip of her drink she allowed her eyes to wander over the pack.

"I left," she stated.

Bella's eyes snapped to hers.

"Once Jake became Alpha and the risk of leeches became nearly non existent. I asked him if I could leave the pack."

"And he said yes?"

"Of course he did," she smiled.

"He knew how unhappy I was. How unhappy I made everyone. It wasn't even the fact that Sam had imprinted on Emily, it was mainly the fact that no one explained to me, why. Just tried to write it off as some love at first sight bullshit. Then I phased and learnt about imprinting, which pissed me off even more and the whole mind sharing shit, well let's just say I became one very angry woman."

"Yes you did," Bella agreed laughing at the look Leah gave her.

"I just couldn't do it any more. I wanted a life, a family. Did you know I stopped having my periods when I phased?"

"No, I didn't know."

"Yeah, so I wasn't even a real woman. So when I went to Jake with this huge speech prepared because I thought he would argue the point, he stunned me when he just agreed. No arguments, nothing."

"He's a good person." Bella added.

"Yes he is."

They stood in silence just listening to the noise around them.

"I'm pregnant," Leah said.

Bella looked at the glass in her hand. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Iced water, Embry would kill me."

"Embry?" Bella spluttered, quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily the noise and music were too loud.

She nodded. "Before I stopped phasing, he plucked up the courage to tell me. I wasn't the easiest of people to speak to back then."

Bella laughed.

"So we talked, a lot and he made me realise that I needed to let all the anger go. And I did, it took me a while but with his help and my mom's. I forgave Sam and Emily, even thought it wasn't their fault. It was something I needed to do."

"That's amazing Leah. I'm so happy for you." And she was. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Leah.

"Thanks."

"So did you and Embry get married?"

Leah went to answer but was cut off by someone butting in their conversation,

"Nah, she keeps turning me down," Embry spoke as he slide next to Leah. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"It's not for lack of trying on his part. I'm just... I'm not ready," Leah explained.

"Even though she's gonna have my baby," he teased resting a large hand on her flat stomach.

"I'm so happy for you both," Bella smiled.

"How are you Bella? You don't know how happy we all are that you're ok."

"Alive you mean."

"Well, yeah," he chuckled. "How were we to know you were still alive?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"But sorry doesn't cut it, little bird."

"Don't start Paul," Leah cut him off. "She's back isn't she? That's what you all wanted."

"She should have told us," he spoke to Leah, but his eyes were hard as he looked at Bella.

"I wasn't ready. I needed to fix myself."

"And what? You couldn't do that here? With all your friends, people who would have died for you, nearly did die for you." His anger was understandable.

"Enough!" The voice cut through the noise silencing everything and everyone.

"This is not the time or place to be having this discussion Paul," Jakes voice was calm and steady but you could hear the authority in it. That Alpha timber.

"What ever," Paul spat as he stalked away from us.

"I see some things haven't changed," Bella said watching his retreating figure.

"Nope, he's still an ass," Leah answered.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Bella voiced as she sat her drink down. "I'm just gonna head home. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Bella you don't have to go," Leah looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I do Leah. I-I shouldn't have come."

"You're always welcome Bella," Embry added. "Come by tomorrow, catch up."

Bella smiled at their attempt, "ok." She nodded.

Embry beamed. "Awesome, you remember where Sue lives?" he asked. "Well just come on by any time, we'll be there."

"Ok ,sure I'd like that." Saying a final fair well Bella slipped over to where Emily was stood with Sam. She explained she was leaving, apologising for everything. They made plans to meet up later in the week.

Just as she was walking out the front door. Bella locked eyes with Jake. He didn't smiled, he didn't do anything. Just stood next to Quil watching her. Turning quickly she closed the door behind herself. "Stupid stupid," she chastised herself. "What was I thinking going to that party." She shook her head at her own stupidity. She had only been back a few days, it was too soon to see everyone, especially him. God, how he had changed. He looked so, good. So beautiful, it was hard for her not to throw herself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. How could she have been blinded for all those years. Having not seen what had been in front of her that whole time. Just waiting for her to say the word and he would have been there. Would have loved her with everything he had, he would never had hurt her not like Edward did. Never.

Hunting through her bag, Bella fished out the keys to her truck. Thankfully she only had one beer so driving home wouldn't be a problem. Just as she was unlocking the truck door, the keys were snatched from her hand as Bella's, whole body was spun around and pressed against the side of the truck.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" he asked angry eyes holding her own.

"Going home?" Bella replied smartly.

"You were going to drive?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to get home Jake?"

He closed his eyes as she spoke his name.

"You've been drinking," he replied opening his eyes slowly.

"1 beer is all I've had. I'm more than capable of driving home on just 1 beer."

"No!"

"No?" She repeated.

"No, you're not driving home."

"Well I'm not walking. And excuse me, who the hell made you the boss of me?"

He just looked at her. An amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" Bella snapped, trying to prise the keys from his grasp.

"You're not driving home Bella," he whispered. Jesus if that soft silky voice didn't send a shiver down her spine.

"I want to go home Jake, please give me my keys." She held out her hand.

"No."

"Fine," she yelled. Ducking under his arm and walking towards the main road. "I'll walk," she shouted over her shoulder.

Before Bella had even take 2 steps he had grabbed hold of her arms, slamming her against the side of the truck. His whole body pressed against hers, holding her in place. The heat from his skin felt comforting, his warm breath fanned across her face as she stared at him in shock.

"I told you Bella," he breathed. Dark eyes watching her closely. "No."

She couldn't speak. This was a side of Jake she had never seen, the dominant side. The Alpha male side.

He buried his face in her hair inhaling deeply. "You still smell exactly the same," he purred. His nose ran across her cheek, as he kissed her neck softly. His tongue trailing a path across Bella's jaw. "I've always wondered what you taste like," he breathed in her ear.

"Oh," Bella moaned, barely able to hold herself up. She was hyper aware of every touch, every breath he made.

His hips shifted against her own, she could feel him. Feel how hard he was.

"Jake," she whispered.

He didn't answer just stared at her. He had her arms pinned either side of her head, warm fingers wrapped around, delicate wrists. He made no attempt to move and neither did she. She wanted to ask what he wanted, what was wrong. But she didn't want to break this, what ever it was that was happening between them.

He shifted his hips again, Bella could do nothing more than moan, as her eyes fell shut. She could feel him rub against her. When had he become so, confident?

Opening her eyes, she was met with a look of pure smugness. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Bella shifted then, trying to move her body away from his, but he just pressed her harder against the truck.

"You're not going anywhere Bella."

"You can't keep me pressed up against my truck all night Jake."

"Wanna bet," he cooed at her.

Bella's eyes shifted towards the house. No one had followed them.

"They won't come out here Bella. They know better than that," he said as his face lowered, closing the distance. Bella's eyes fluttered from his dark orbs, down to his lips and back again. Watching as his lips twitched slightly.

"Something you want Bella?" he asked smugly.

"I, um no," she shook her head.

"You sure?" he asked against her lips. He was that close she could feel them brush against her own.

"I, what?"

He just smiled at her. That beautiful, full smile, the one that made you smile along with him.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, he was so close all she would have to do was shift slightly and their lips would be touching. But she wasn't going to be the one to do this, if he wanted her then it was up to him to end this game he was playing. He hadn't spoke to her all night and then as soon as she leaves he stops her? Well screw him. She was not, going to give in first. She wasn't. He could be all Alpha male, Bella was not one of his pack to order about.

"Bella," he whispered.

"What Jake?" she snipped. "What do you want?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he moved back.

"What do I want?" he asked before laughing. It wasn't a joyous sound. "What do I want? Something I've always wanted. Do you know what that is Bella?" he asked pressing against her once more. "What is it that I've wanted more than anything, hmm?"

She shook her head.

"Come on Bella, don't act like you don't know," he growled. He was angry. Bella could feel the air change around them.

"I don't know," her reply was barely a whisper.

"Please," he spat. "You know what it is Bella, Jesus everyone fucking knows, everyone's always known. Even you, when you played your little games."

Her eyes snapped to his. "I never played games."

"Yes you fucking did," he snarled, before calming himself. He took long deep breaths. "You led me on," he whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"I didn't mean to."

"No, you didn't," he agreed.

Bella watched him closely. She could feel his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin, his dark eyes ran across her face, taking in every detail.

"You still look exactly the same as you did 2 years ago," he said. "Although, you have gained some extra curves," he chuckled glancing at her chest. As Bella glared at him.

"What? I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he shrugged. "You look sexy as fuck, always have."

She blushed then.

"I've missed that," he whispered. "Your blush."

"I'm still me Jake."

"Yes you are," he stated before claiming her mouth. She was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions. His hands still held hers against the truck, as she struggled against him. Wanting to touch him, needed to. But he refused to release his hold on her. His one knee worked its way between her legs widening Bella's stance as he pressed against her. Rocking in such a way, that he had her moaning into his mouth and Jesus his mouth. There are no words to describe how amazing he felt. Soft yet firm as he took control, tongue exploring and teasing, lips tasting as he kissed her. As he claimed her.

The sky clapped above them as the first sounds of a storm erupted.

And still he continued to kiss her. Thighs rubbing against places that had her whole body tingling. Bella pressed down against his leg wanting more friction. Needing more.

Raindrops fell then, hitting her face softly.

Jake must have felt them as well, as he slowly pulled from the kiss. Bella watched as he licked his lips, her hungry eyes watching every movement of his tongue.

"You're wet," he breathed huskily.

Bella dragged her eyes away from his lips.

"Huh?"

"You are wet," he breathed emphasizing the word wet, with a gently knee nudge.

"Oh," she blushed madly.

She could feel his eyes on her, as she avoided his gaze. She was embarrassed that he could smell her. Once she regained some control over her over-heated skin. She chanced a look at him. And the heated stare he was giving her stopped Bella's breath.

"Want you," he stated honestly.

Bella licked her lips as she watched him move closer. His hands finally realising her own, which quickly grabbed at his top. Pulling him closer.

"Want you," he repeated.

"Want you," She replied.

He hummed happily, before grabbing her around the thighs. Bella wrapped her legs instantly around his waist, as he held her to him. Walking them god only knew where.

His lips were back on hers. Every step he took caused Bella to bounce slightly in his hold. Her hands were entangled in his hair as she hungrily kissed him back. Jesus, had he always been such a good kisser. She allowed herself to remember back to that kiss they had shared before the battle. Even back then he had set her world alight. His warm lips and delicious taste, had Bella wanting more but her blinded love for Edward stopped her. But never again. Never was she going to deny him. If Bella was honest with herself, she had come back for him. Hoping and praying he still wanted her.

Large hands squeezed her ass. All previous thoughts were lost.

He pulled away from her lips. "We're here," he said.

Looking over her shoulder, Bella realised they were walking towards a small house. One that was partially hidden by the forest.

"Who lives here?" she asked. Shocked at how breathless she sounded.

"I do," Jake answered.

"It's yours?"

"Yes." No more was said as he walked up the few steps and pushing the door opening. As he walked them inside. Bella was expecting him to place her on her feet, but he kept a firm hold on her as he walked around the house. Flicking lights on here and there.

He made his way towards the kitchen opening the fridge and taking out a large bottle of water. Handing it to Bella, as he closed the fridge. She gave him a look.

"You're gonna need it," was all he said.

She swallowed thickly. Oh my.

Finally reaching the bedroom he lowered her carefully to the floor. Placing the water on the sideboard. He turned to face her as he sat slowly on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms so he could watch her. An amused expression on his face.

Bella shifted nervously from foot to foot. His eyes on her made her extremely self conscious.

"Come here," his voice was like honey. All sinful and delicious.

Bella locked eyes with him as she moved closer. He opened his legs so she could stand between them. They didn't say anything, just watched one another.

He sat up which brought his face within perfect height of her chest, he smiled smugly before pulling his T-shirt off in one fluid motion. Bella's found it hard to breath, as she watched the muscles flex under his skin with every movement. He tossed the top to the side leaning back giving her a perfect view of his sculpted abs. She licked her lips subconsciously.

"See something you like Bells?" he teased.

She smiled then, that was the first time he used her nickname.

Bella nodded. Not trusting her own voice.

He held out a hand. She stepped closer placing her own in his. He quickly pulled her to him, so she was straddling his lap.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded shifting slightly.

His hands were on her hips as he held her to him. "Kiss me," he said. Bella blinked at first, not sure she had heard him correctly. Moving slowly, Bella placed her hands on his shoulders. The warmth from his skin seeped into her cold hands, causing her to sigh. She brought her lips closer, licking her own before touching them against his softly, carefully.

"I'm not gonna break Bella," he said. "And neither will you."

He wrapped his arms around her. One around her waist, the other on the back of her neck; his thumb brushing against her pulse as he took control of the kiss. Bella could do nothing more than hold on and let herself go. His lips were relentless against her own, his tongue dominant and demanding, yet soft and careful. He changed between hard and gentle causing her head to spin. Jake broke the kiss, to trail his hungry lips down her neck, licking at her collar bone. Hands moving to unbutton her top.

"Clothes, we are wearing too many." Bella panted out.

He chuckled. "Yes, we are."

"Oh," Bella blushed not realising she had said that out loud.

"But I'm working on rectifying that," he said removing her shirt, as he kissed an exposed shoulder. Teeth biting at her bra strap. He threw her top across the room, allowing himself a moment to look at her, his eyes ran across her exposed skin. She felt self conscious and made a move to cover myself but he easily caught her wrists.

"No, don't do that," he said softly.

Bella moved them back to her sides. He smiled at her softly before standing. Jake undid his jeans, slowly lowering the zip. Bella watched every movement his hand made with hungry eyes. Hooking his thumbs into the side of his jeans, Jake slowly pushed them down his hips.

Bella blushed. He wore nothing underneath, his hardened length jutted out proudly in front of him, as he kicked his jeans to the side. She swallowed nervously, he was very large but that was to be expected considering the size of him, everything it seemed, fell into proportion.

Sitting back down, Jake slowly raised his hands, to gently cup each breast. Bella's eyes closed from pleasure, as her nipples hardened underneath the material of her bra.

"Take it off," he whispered. Her hands were moving before she was even aware of it. Undoing the clasps at her back, Jakes large fingers were sliding the straps down her arms. Their eyes were locked on one another. It was only when he had dropped the garment to the floor did he look at her. Bella watched as his eyes took in each breast, hands followed his eyes as he cupped them, squeezing them and brushing a thumb over each hardened peak, causing her to moan. He pulled himself up then, attaching his lips to one breast, as he kneaded and teased the other.

His warm mouth on her had Bella crying out in pleasure. She ground herself onto him as he sucked and teased her. Teeth nipping and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Bella's hands wrapped in his short hair pulling him closer, to where she wanted him to go.

Warm hands ran down her stomach as he popped the button free on her jeans, hands slipping inside to cup her ass, squeezing it hard as he sucked on her breasts.

"Oh god," she moaned loudly.

Jake removed his mouth with a pop. "Stand up," he ordered.

Standing on shaky legs. Bella allowed him to remove her jeans. His hands brushed down her thighs as he buried his face against her stomach.

Bella ran her fingers, through his hair as he stayed pressed against her. Lips kissing her stomach softly. She could feel his thumbs rubbing against her thighs. Gentle movements, softly working their way up, until they were hooked in her panties. Slowly he tugged them down her legs. She didn't even think about stopping him. After all, it was Jake, her Jake. Someone she had know her whole life. And if there was anyone she trusted, then it was him. Once Bella's panties were free from her body, they were thrown towards her other clothes.

"You smell so fucking good," he purred as he lifted her leg. Bella had to shift slightly, turning her other foot so she didn't fall. Jake must of sensed her worry.

"I won't let you fall Bells," he said dark eyes watching her closely. "Promise."

Smiling at him, Bella ran a hand down his face cupping his cheek, he kissed my palm. Her leg was held under the knee she watched in awe as Jake lowered his face to her, burying his tongue inside her before, licking her from front to back.

"Holy shit," Bella cried out, clutching at his hair; as he continued to eat at her. Tongue delving deep inside before teasing her clit, sucking hard. Her other leg shook. She didn't know how long she could hold myself up for, if he carried on, with what he was doing.

"Jake," she cried out. Body shaking from pure pleasure.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed hold of her turning them so she was now lying on the bed with Jakes face still buried in her.

He pulled Bella's legs over his shoulders, allowing himself better access to the area he wanted.

"Oh god," she panted. Hands twisting in the bed sheets. Bella could feel his tongue inside her as she tried pushing herself closer.

"Jake, please." Bella begged.

His lips attached themselves to her clit, flicking and teasing until her body locked.

"Shit," she cried out as her orgasm rocketed through her body. She jerked and thrashed in his grip as he continued to tease her with his tongue. Bella panted above him as he finally removed himself from her over sensitive clit, letting out a sigh of relief as he moved his body over hers, his hips rested between her legs. Bella could feel him hot, hard and heavy resting against her opening.

He watched her closely, kissing her lips softly. Bella moaned as she tasted herself on him. She licked his lips, causing him to growl deep within his chest. Lips bruising against her own as he dominated the kiss, his large hand wrapped around her thigh lifting her leg, as he slowly slid inside her. Bella's breath caught as he stretched her slowly and deliciously. He was bigger than anyone she had been with. In all honestly there had only been two before him.

A shift of his hips had her crying out, as he slipped in deeper.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned.

"Jake," Bella whispered.

He lifted both her legs then, giving him better access. His large hands moved around to cup her ass, as he rocked into her.

"How many?" he breathed out.

Bella didn't answer, she was confused by his question.

"How many before me?" he growled.

"Jesus Jake," was he really asking her this now?

"How many Bella?"

"Jake," a thrust had her answering quickly. "Just 2," She practically screamed out.

He growled then thrusting harder.

"Oh god," Bella cried out as she clawed at his back.

"Mine," he growled circling his hips before slamming into her.

He moved them again, her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid his arms underneath her body to hold on to her shoulders.

"Best hold on," he purred at her as he slammed into her.

Bella's head thrashed from side to side as he fucked her hard. Their bodies bounced on the mattress as he continued his punishing rhythm.

"Jake," Bella cried out as her orgasm hit her fast. Her walls clenched around him as her whole body arched towards him.

"Jesus Christ," he panted, slowing down his thrusts; while she rode out her orgasm.

Bella's eyes opened slowly, locking onto his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened slightly. He continued to move in a slow steady pace.

Bella's hand cupped his face causing his eyes to open, he smiled then moving his body yet again, his arms resting on either side of her head. He changed his rhythm to long deep strokes which caused Bella's eyes to roll to the back of her head, breath catching as the pleasure from his movements rushed through her.

She moaned loudly. Hands moving to cup her own breasts. Squeezing them together.

"Fuck," he hissed. Eyes locked onto her hands, licking his lips as he continued to thrust into her.

"J-Jake," she moaned.

"What Bella?" he asked.

"Harder. Please," She begged.

He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her softly, before whispering, "no."

"What? Why?" she moaned.

"We're doing this my way," he stated.

"Please," she begged.

"My way Bella. I'm gonna fuck you, so you never forget it, never want anyone else."

He moved again then sitting on his calf's as he pulled her onto him. His hands running up the length of her body, cupping and squeezing each breast, before wrapping gently around her neck. Thumb brushing against her lips.

"Open," he said.

Opening her mouth, he slipped his thumb inside.

"Suck," he demanded.

She did as he asked. Sucking on his thumb, teasing it with her tongue.

His hips snapped against her then, as he set a hard pace.

Bella moaned around his thumb.

"Suck," he ordered in a tone she had never heard before.

He lifted her legs with his other hand laying them flat against his chest, her light skin against his darker looked beautiful together. Jake lifted her slightly gaining a better angle, hitting places that had her gasping. His thumb forgotten as it traced against her lips. She was so close, she could feel her body building up to the orgasm which was going to rip through her, especially if he continued to hit that place right there, a few more times.

Then he stopped, didn't move, didn't withdraw.

Bella opened her eyes wondering what was wrong, she was shocked to see him watching her. Eyes intense, as they looked at her appraisingly.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Do you trust me Bells?" he asked.

"Yes, yes of course I do," she tried to move.

"Stay still," he barked eyes clenching.

Bella laid back down.

"I'm an Alpha Bella, do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "You have responsibilities."

"No," he cut her off. "It means I'm not the same submissive boy, I once was. It means I'm in charge Bella. I need you to understand that, that I have to be in control. I have to take charge."

"Ok, you have to be in charge," she repeated not truly understanding.

"I don't think you understand," he took a deep breath. "Look at me Bella, look at my eyes. Tell me what you see?"

Bella looked at him, their eyes locking on to one another. At first she didn't notice anything different, but then just on the outer rim of his iris, a thin yellow colour.

"Your eyes," she whispered.

"It's my wolf."

"Your wolf?" she questioned.

"He's part of me Bella. Before it was just something we did, shifting into wolves. But now, now we've accepted it, accepted our wolves. We're better, stronger and he wants you just as much as I do."

Bella was shocked. She knew they had a bond with their wolf counter parts, but she never really gave it much thought. She never once thought about them as part of one another, just as two separate things entirely. But she could see that if they wanted to live peacefully, live harmoniously they would have to accept one another. Completely. And sharing feelings, even thoughts would certainly become something of a norm for the pack and their alter egos.

"Bella, we are dominant in every aspect of our lives. I don't know if we can be gentle with you."

"But you have been gentle."

"That wasn't gentle Bella and you know it. That in all honesty, that was me holding back. A lot," he admitted.

Bella swallowed thickly, nervously biting her lip. If that was him holding back, Good lord what was he like when he let go.

"You know I trust you Jake and if I say stop, I know you will," she tried to comfort him.

He nodded, "I will."

"Show me, show me the real you."

He growled then deep and feral. Manhandling her into the position he wanted. His whole body vibrated with excitement as he slid down her sweat slicked body, licking her stomach before locking eyes with her.

"We want to taste you again," he growled.

Bella nodded expecting him to lower himself to her but he didn't. He flipped them around until she was sat hovering over his face, his arms wrapped around the top of her thighs. Holding her to him as he licked her.

"Oh my god," she tried to pull away, but he held her in place. Bella was still so sensitive from previously that her body convulsed instantly. She had to grab hold of headboard, as he ate at her. Her whole body went into pleasure overdrive, twisting and turning trying to escape his tongue. He growled against her then. The vibrations adding another sensation as she bucked on him. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching. This time he wasn't going to deny her, her release.

"Oh god Jake," she screamed.

He didn't answer just wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Her orgasm crashed into her like waves breaking on the shore. She screamed again bucking wildly. Jake quickly lifted her sliding her down his body, impaling her on his long hard length. Causing another small orgasm to burst forth suddenly and violently.

"Oh shit," Bella threw her head back as she ground her hips against his. Large hands held her in place as her body recovered.

Jake slowly rocked into her, small upward thrusts. She was so exhausted already but he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Bend your head back Bella," he whispered.

She did as he asked.

"Good girl," he said as his hand wrapped around her hair. Pulling her head further back.

Bella moaned from the feeling. It was different, not being able to move. Her back was arched and her neck exposed. It was a vulnerable position to be in. But she trusted him. Jake had a firm grip on her as he thrust into her, she had no where to go, nothing to hold on to. So she settled on holding onto her own thighs as Jakes other hand gripped her hip hard, fucking her viciously.

"Oh, oh J-Jake," she cried out.

"Come on Bells," he urged.

Her eyes fluttered shut, as her body contracted again. She had lost count of the number of orgasms she had, but Jake was moving again. He had some how manage to sit up manoeuvring them to the edge of the bed. He held Bella's arms behind her back, as he stood. Her whole body at an angle. Her head was tilted towards the floor. She could feel the ends brush against the rug, as he continued to thrust into her.

Bella couldn't speak, the noises she made were incoherent and made no senses. Deep moans followed by shallow panting and blabbering.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good Bells, so tight around my cock."

Oh god his naughty words sent a jolt straight to her core.

Liked that did you babe," he licked her chest. "Like me talking dirty to you," he said as he thrust harder.

"Y-yes," she managed to squeak out.

"Love seeing you like this, impaled on me. Watching as my cock disappears inside of you, feeling your walls grip me tight."

"Jake," she whispered. "Please."

"I'm not done with you yet Bells," he cooed. "You won't be able to walk for days when I'm through fucking you." He added an extra tilt at the end hitting something deep within her, causing Bella to cry out.

"Fuck," he panted angling to hit that spot again and again.

"Yes yes," she cried out. Bella didn't care that her arms hurt from the hold he had on them, or that there would be bruises tomorrow. All she cared about was him fucking her like this.

He spun them around then, her back hit the bed as he bent her legs back. Her ankles were next to her head as he pounded into her. The position causing him to go deeper. Hit places that had her seeing stars.

"Oh god," she groaned. She couldn't move under his weight. He had her pinned to the bed, arms trapped underneath her as his whole body held her legs in place. His hot breath fanned across her neck as he panted.

"Feel so fucking good," his hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing against her lips. She opened her mouth, flicking her tongue across the tip of his digit.

Bella watched as his eyes darkened.

"Want you to do that to my cock," he purred. "I want to feel your sweet little mouth wrapped around me, as you kneel on the floor, sucking and teasing me until I cum. And you're gonna swallow every drop like a good girl, aren't you Bells," he whispered.

"Y-yes, god yes," she moaned.

His hand wrapped around her neck, his thumb still managing to brush against her lips as he applied some pressure. Not a lot just enough for her to know he was there.

"You like me man handling you, don't you Bella. You like me using you, as my very own fuck toy."

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Of course you do," his nose ran across her cheek. "You have no idea, what we want to do to you," he purred. "But not today. Today is just a taster, a tease to let you know what you can have."

Bella moaned, trying to get some friction but the steady pace he had going wouldn't let her gain any ground. He was in control, he set the pace, he decided when she would come.

"But hear this," he moved her head so he could whisper in her ear. "If you stay with us, if you want this, us. You are ours. So think carefully Bella before you answer, because if you say yes," he thrust hard causing her breath to catch. "If you want us," he thrust a few more times making her see stars. "Then you," he thrust again. "Will be ours to claim, to mark."

"Yes, god yes. Please." The incoherent blabber was ignored by Jake he knew that wasn't her answer. Even if it wasn't he wouldn't accept it. Not until she had time to process what he had just told her.

He smiled crashing his lips to her. It was hard and punishing but she loved it. Loved every nip, every clash of teeth.

"Ours," he growled as he set a hard pace. He removed his had from her neck and lowered her legs.

"Harder," she begged.

He growled as he pounded into her. "Fuck," he yelled flipping her over onto all fours. Bella didn't have a chance to move before he was lifting her up and sliding back into her. Bella's fingers gripped the bed sheets as he held onto her hips slamming into her.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned.

Bella needed release the relentless fucking had her a quivering mess and she needed to cum badly. Sliding her hand down to her clit she was refused release as Jake gripped her wrist, pulling her flush against him. His fingers wrapped in her hair, as he held her to him. Hips circling before thrusting into her.

"Rub yourself," he said after a few minutes. "Make yourself cum, as I fuck you," his voice deep and delicious.

Bella worked her fingers against her sensitive clit. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"That's it babe. I can feel you, feel your walls fluttering around my cock, getting ready to drain me. Fuck," he swore as his hand moved to cup a breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple.

Bella cried out as her orgasm swept over her. Jake held her to him as her body shook.

He thrust a few more times before coming with a deep groan. She could feel him twitch inside her as he slumped forward slightly, arms still wrapped around her. His breathing hard, on her neck. After a few moment he still made no attempt to move.

"Jake," she patted his hand gently.

"Mmm," was his reply.

"Can you move please, my legs are hurting."

He slid out of her carefully. Watching with a satisfied expression as her body quivered, slumping on to the bed exhausted. Leaning over her he grabbed the bottle of water. "Here drink this," he said handing it to her. Bella didn't even realise how thirsty she was.

He smirked as she drunk deeply. "Told you, you'd need it," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she laughed slapping at him. He just pulled her to him, moving them so they were laying on the bed. He had her cuddled into his chest protectively, as he pulled a sheet over their naked bodies. Bella fell to sleep almost instantly. Jake smiled to himself. He had never expected her to respond to him like that. She had been so willing, so submissive. He knew waiting for her had been the right thing to do. He could have taken many a mate. But he didn't want just anyone. He wanted Bella. Always had. And now he had her, he couldn't be happier. She was someone who he could really explore his dominant side with. A willing partner, someone who trusted him.

He kissed her head softly as he tightened his hold on her. Bella Swan was going to find out exactly, who Jacob Black was.


	2. Chapter Two

Sexcapades of an Alpha

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Two

o-o-o-o-o

 

A soft morning breeze danced across her naked skin, as she moaned softly. Hips shifting in a gently rhythm. Bella woke with a moan, the noise leaving her lips in a delightful gasp. Her eyes fluttered open only to be met with the perfect sight of broad tanned shoulders and dark hair nestled between her open thighs.

She cried out as Jake's tongue, thrust deeper. Her fingers twitching to pull at his hair, but the restricted movement in her arms caused her brow to furrow. She tried to move her arms from their placement above her head but was met with a tight refusal. The long sweep of Jake's tongue distracted her for a moment, his breath hot against her centre as he continued his teasing. Bella's hips thrust faster, she was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Jake, please." She begged, pulling at her arms, whimpering slightly. Back arching as he teased her clit.

He didn't answer, just spread her further allowing him better access. As he slipped a finger into her wet centre. Bella panted as he fucked her with his thick digit.

"Please."

Jake smiled as he finally raised his eyes to look at her. He loved her like this, loved seeing her flushed skin, her erratic breathing. Her voice when she called him, begged him. He slowly pushed another finger inside her and was rewarded with a husky groan.

"Please what Bells?" He asked, his warm breath causing her to moan as it caressed her sensitive flesh.

She moved with his fingers as they delved deeper inside her. She couldn't think, couldn't speak. She allowed herself to become lost to the sensations his fingers were creating.

Jake watched as Bella closed her eyes, lips parting as she gasped. Her hips worked faster against his hand. He could spend all day watching her like this. But not today, today he had plans. Wanted to show her his life. What she walked away from.

He pulled his fingers free from her tightness, taking them in his mouth as he moved above her, he was rock hard. Had been from the moment he woke up, wrapped around Bella's petite frame. Even more so since he had tied her hands to the bed posts. Jesus Christ she looked fucking delicious like this. Her small breasts were pushed out, the pink nipples making his mouth water at the thought of wrapping his lips around them, sucking hard. He let loose a deep throaty groan. He could do what ever he wanted, anything and she would let him. He knew this. And what he wanted to do was make her cum so hard that she passed out from sheer pleasure. Hands cupped her face as he kissed her gently. Hips nestled between her welcoming thighs.

Bella's wanted to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him to her. But she couldn't. "Jake," she whined. But his tongue pushed into her mouth, teasing and toying with her own, cutting off her pleas. He swallowed her moans, as he rocked his hips against her own. Bella could feel him hot and hard, slipping between her wet folds.

"Please Jake." She begged, biting down on his lower lip as she hooked a leg around his thigh.

Taking himself in hand he brushed against her clit, coating himself in her juices as he slowly, deliciously so slid inside of her.

"Oh god yes." She panted pulling against her restraints as Jake slowly pushed his length into her.

"Fuck!" He hissed. Hot breath against her neck as he pushed into her. His hips moving against her own as he pushed further into her tightness.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass as she tried to pull him closer. Craving him inside of her completely.

With a final roar Jake was fully sheathed. His forearms resting on either side of Bella's head as his large hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing gentle across her skin. He kissed her, softly, slowly. Savouring every gasp she emitted, every moan she let loose.

"You feel so fucking good." He purred, thrusting slowly. "I can feel you gripping me as I slid inside your tightness. Your muscles clenching around every inch I push into you." He circled his hips then. "Do you like that Bella?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She replied. A whimper slipping from her lips.

He pushed himself up, gaining a better angle. Bella wiggled against him, wanting him to fuck her like he had last night but he relented. Instead, he pulled himself near enough all the way out before pushing back into her slowly.

"Oh God." Bella cried out.

Jake kissed her lips as he continued his slow, steady pace. He watched as her head thrashed from side to side. Her fingers dug into her own palms as she breathed heavily. He wanted to take this slow, show her there was more to him than just animalistic fucking. Even if he did enjoy taking her like that. He wanted to savour her, give her so much pleasure she wouldn't know her own name.

"Please." She begged again. Her pink tongue wetting her lips as she looked at him, brown eyes hooded from pleasure as she arched into him. "Please, Jake."

"Not yet Bella." He cooed. Leaning back on his calf's, large hands running up the expanse of her body, cupping her breasts. Thumbs brushing against her hard nipples. His hips rocked at a steady pace. He watched himself slid into her, disappearing into her wetness. Jake moaned then, he couldn't help himself. Just the feeling of her beneath him naked, willingly taking him into her body was enough to send him over the edge, but he would not allow himself to end this. Not yet. He wanted to watch as she screamed so many times that her voice was hoarse. He wanted to watch as she thrashed beneath him. He wanted to give her so much pleasure that she couldn't think straight let alone talk.

He wanted to make love to her like he had dreamed about for so many years. He hugged her to him then, moving his large form over her smaller one. Her legs locked around his waist.

Bella ran her nose against his skin, he always smelled so good. She wanted to lick him, taste him. She kissed his heated flesh. Sucking on the skin just below his ear lobe. She smiled to herself when she felt his body give a slight shudder. But all too soon she was lost to the feeling of him, as he began to move inside her.

Bella's head fell to the side, exposing her delicate neck. She moaned as he continued his slow, torturous pace. She didn't know if she could take any more. This delicious rhythm he kept was slowly killing her. She wanted to scream at him to fuck her, take her like he did last night. But my god if this wasn't the most exquisite thing she had ever experienced.

Jake ran his hands down her slick skin, before cupping her firm little ass. Lifting her as he slid into her heat, in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Jake." She breathed against his neck, kissing him softly.

"Feel so good Bells." He moaned before taking her lips in a heated kiss. Tongue thrusting into her mouth. He pressed her to him wanting to feel all of her against him. Needing to. He still had trouble believing she was really here. His hands were back to exploring her naked flesh, his hips circled and thrust into her. She was so wet. He slipped easily in and out of her now. He had never felt anything like this. Never wanted to again.

Jake lowered her back onto the soft bed. Hips still working at their slow pace. She hadn't had a huge orgasm but a few smaller ones. Just little flutters as he continued to hit a spot deep inside of her. She needed that big release. Needed to scream to the heavens, to arch her back and dig her nails into his skin. But she couldn't he wouldn't let her cum and he had bound her hands. Jesus she wanted to touch his soft skin so badly. Feel the muscles bunch and tense underneath. This sweet torture was killing. She had never ached for something so simple before.

"Do you want to cum Bella?" He asked. As he watched her closely.

"Please,  _please_." She begged.

He stilled. Wanting to listen to her beg, listen to the way her heartbeat, watch her as her pupils blew from pleasure.

"Please Jake." She begged, pushing herself up, breathing against his lips. "Please make me cum. I-I need to... I can't." She sobbed.

"Shhh baby." He whispered, kissing her lips. "Let me take care of you."

She moaned as he widened her legs. Hips thrusting harder.

"Oh god yes." Bella cried out.

"Fuck. " He sat back then, holding her legs open, large hands were wrapped around her calf's as he watched himself slid into her.

Bella's head thrashed. She wanted her hands lose. Wanted to cup her own breasts, tease them, pinch her nipples to help herself cum. Jake thrust harder, he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, licking his lips he sucked a nipple into his warm mouth.

Tilting his hips, Jakes rhythm increased. Bella was a mumbling mess beneath him and he loved it. Loved the annoyed little noises she made every time she tugged on her binds. Loved the way her eyes would roll to the back of her head when ever he hit that sweet little spot deep inside of her.

"Fuck Yeah. You look so fucking hot Bells. So hot." He mumbled. "Your tight little pussy wrapped around my dick, as your tits bounce freely, teasing me. Fuck." He fucked her then. Hips snapping as he moved faster, his release close.

"Jake." She cried out, nails breaking the skin of her palms, as her orgasm approached.

"Come on baby." He purred. Circling his hips before snapping them to her.

Bella's head thrashed. Her legs twisted in his grip as she tried to push herself over that edge.

Jake watched as she searched for her release, he knew she wouldn't be able to let go without a little help. He had teased her too long, pleasured her slowly, until she couldn't take any more. He moved his hand down towards her centre. Watching as she mewled, beneath him. His thumb brushed against her clit as Bella cried out.

"That's it Bells. I can feel you tightening around me. Come on baby let go. Let me feel you cum." His thumb worked hard against her little nub, he could feel her legs begin to shake, feel her walls begin to clench. "Fuck yeah." He cried out falling forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

Bella's world exploded. His thumb and mouth teasing her as he fucked her. It was all too much. Bella screamed. Calling out his name as she arched into him, hands grasping onto the binds, as her own shook from pleasure. She could faintly hear Jake's own moan of release before he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily into her ear.

He kissed her neck before rolling over, slipping free of her wetness. She smiled, she couldn't stop her lips from spreading into a wide joyous expression. She laughed when he casually threw an arm across her stomach head resting on her chest..

"Ok?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded still smiling. Kissing his head.

"That was... I have no words." She laughed shaking her head. He smiled then, a bright sunny smile that reminded her of the old Jake, the carefree 16 year old.

"So um," she said. Lifting her bound wrists.

He lifted himself off her, kissing her chest then lips before climbing from the bed. "Not yet Bells." He answered her, walking naked out of the bedroom.

"Jake!" She called.

He appeared around the door frame eye brow raised in question. His gaze intense as his eyes travelled down her naked flesh.

"I'm not finished with you yet Bells." His voice deep. He moved towards her then. Bella's eyes roamed his exposed body. Taking in every dip, every bulge. His thick thighs, Jesus his thighs were amazing. She wanted to just lick them or something. His whole body was like a work of art. Especially his dick, she had never seen one so flawless. It wasn't huge. It wasn't some 10 inch monster porn penis, like the ones she had stumbled across on line. Jake's was just perfect. And she wanted to spend hours worshipping him. Tasting him.

Bella blinked, blushing when Jake, smiled slyly before turning and walking back to the kitchen. She tugged at her binds, huffing when they didn't even loosen.

"No point in even trying Bella." Jake called out. "So, if I were you I'd save all your energy. You're going to need it." He purred kneeling on the bed next to her.

She watched as he shifted closer. Confident in his naked skin. But then he would be, he was a shifter after all and probably spent the majority of his time butt ass naked in the middle of the woods. Bella blushed as an image flashed before her. Jake fucking her in the forest, naked as the day she was born. His large hands pining her to the floor as he pounded into her.

Jake's eyes darkened as his nostrils flared. "What are you thinking about?" He asked gently. Finger tips brushing against the soft skin of her hip.

"Nothing." Came her breathless reply. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

He didn't say anything just continued to trace her skin, circling her belly button, before skimming the top of her pelvis.

"What was it Bells? What has your heart beating so fast? What is it, that's making you so wet?" He whispered into her ear as he slid a finger between her folds.

Her eyes rolled, as she moaned.

"Tell me Bella," he purred.

"I..." her voice trailed off into a breathless whimper, as his thick digits slipped inside of her.

"You what?"

"We... we were in the... the woods."

"Mmm, and what were we doing in the woods Bella." He asked. Fingers twisting inside of her.

"Sex," she moaned. "We... we were having sex. Oh god Jake."

"Would you like that Bella? Do you want me to fuck you in the forest. Fuck you on the soft ground as leaves and mud stick to our slick bodies. Have you scream and moan as loud as you like because no one will hear us." He licked her neck, sucking at the delicate skin there.

"Yes."

He hummed in the back of his throat. "Maybe." He replied. "If you're a good girl."

She opened her eyes, watching him closely as he moved down her body. She wiggled her hips as he kissed across her stomach. Nuzzling his face against the skin there. His warm tongue flicked out tasting her. His hands spread her wide. She wanted to touch him. God how she needed too. Then he was licking her. His tongue tasting and teasing her and for a moment she forgot how to breath.

"Holy shit." She groaned. Her clit still sensitive from earlier.

Jake just wrapped his arms around her hips so he could manoeuvre her how he liked. And he wanted her spread wide open, for his eager tongue. His dick was hard against the soft sheets of the bed, he worked them slightly needing some friction. Not a lot, just enough.

"Jake." Bella thrashed in his hold. Her toes curled as he sucked her clit. The noises he made, Jesus they were enough to send her over the edge.

Jake buried his face in Bella and just let himself be lost to the taste of her. He licked and sucked, nibbled and moaned. His dick ached to be inside of her. To feel her tightness wrap around him as he fucked her. Her body began to shake, she smiled as her orgasm washed over her. Hips lifting from the bed as he continued to eat at her. Her cries ignored as she begged him again, to untie her. He didn't want to untie her until he was done with her. His nose nudged against her sensitive clit as he thrust his tongue inside of her. Bella's body lurched.

"Oh god, I can't. Jake. It's... it's too much." She sobbed. But he was rewarded with a deep throaty groan, as he sucked her clit hard. She was so fucking delicious he didn't want to stop. He wanted to spend days here just tasting her, and the longer he was buried between her legs the sweeter she became.

Bella's hips thrust against Jake's face. She couldn't help herself. Wouldn't stop even if she could. She had never experienced anything like this. Ever. Her body trembled as Jake worked his tongue into her. Jesus she didn't think she could orgasm any more. Every inch of her skin tingled. She cried out as Jake pushed her over the edge. Her legs jerked and twitched.

"Jake." She panted.

He moved up her body, hovering over her as his fingers slid inside her.

"So fucking wet. Can you hear how wet you are?" He whispered pushing into her.

She could. She could hear how his fingers worked into her slick heat. Bella moaned. Head thrashing.

"Come on baby," he cooed. "Come for me."

Bella cried out as her hips jerked. Jakes thumb brushed against her clit, once, twice. Before pressing down hard.

"I can't..." she sobbed. "Please."

He could see she wanted to cum. Needed too.

He moved his large body next to her then. Pushing a third finger in to her, as his other hand pressed down on her pelvis. He curled them, working them faster. The noises she was making had Jake growling. Jesus she was so fucking beautiful like this. Spread open for him, skin flushed, chest heaving.

"Come on Bells." He urged.

Bella bit her lip, remembering how to breath every time Jake hit something in side of her. She could feel herself balancing on that edge. Just a few more thrusts...

"Oh god." She scream. Back arching, the binds that were cutting into her wrists forgotten as Bella's orgasm hit her hard. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. But before she could catch her breath another one was washing over her. Jake was working her clit hard. The growls he made just turned her on even more.

"Fuck Bells, You're so fucking wet. I wanna lick you clean. Taste every inch of your skin." He growled again. "So beautiful."

This time, when her orgasm hit; Bella bit her lip hard enough to draw blood before passing out.

Jake watched as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body going limp as she passed out. He carefully moved from between her legs, kissing her as he moved up her body. Her breathing was deep and even and Jake knew she was physically drained. He gently untied her wrists, rubbing the skin with his large fingers, soothing out the aches. He wrapped himself around her. Pulling her to him as he relaxed. Listening to the steady beat of her heart and her rhythmic breathing.

o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter Three

o-o-o-o-o

Once Bella had woken, Jake cooked for her. Feeding her pieces of cut up fruit, bacon and toasted bagel, they drank their coffee as they lounged on the bed. Comfortable in each others presence not to force a conversation. Not one, either wanted to face just yet.

Jake played with the ends of Bella's hair before nudging her gently. "Come on let's get dressed." he said as he climbed off the bed. Confident in his naked form.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Bella asked following him.

"Yeah, I want to show you something."

The drive to the garage was quick, situated just before the La Push border. A decent distance between both Forks and the rez. But far enough that Jake had his own space.

"So this is where you work?" Bella asked as she moved around the spacious garage. Fingers moving nimbly over tools and work tops.

"Own Bella." He replied, watching her every movement as he leaned against the old truck, arms crossed against his chest.

"Sorry, own." She smiled softly at him. "I can't believe you did it. Finally got your own garage."

He shrugged. "Took me a while, dad helped with the loan but it's what I wanted. Couldn't really see myself doing anything else."

"You were always good with your hands Jake."

He laughed then. "In so many ways." He watched her as she smiled, continuing her walk around his workshop. Stopping to look at parts of cars which had been taken apart to fix. Running a hand across different tools. She was fascinated by everything in front of her just as much as Jake was fascinated by her.

The sway of her hips captivated him, he flexed his fingers with the need to touch her. Take her. Have her naked once again for him to feast on. She smelt divine, tasted even better. He had always thought that her scent was due to his single-minded need for her when he was younger. Something he had imagined or exaggerated. But it was neither. Her scent was fucking mouth water and she was leaving it all over his garage. Jesus Christ how the fuck was he supposed to work when all he would be thinking of was fucking her over his work top.

"Why did you come back." The question surprised her.

"You want to do this now?" Bella turned to look at him. No anger in her voice, just slight hesitation.

"Yes. I think after everything, the last few days. You owe me and explanation."

"Can we... is there somewhere we can sit down?"

"My office, come on." He pushed his muscular form off the truck, before pointing towards a door at the back of the garage. "It's nothing fancy, just a quiet place where I can catch up with any paper work and escape Quil's constant jabbering." He threw a smile over his shoulder at her.

Bella followed silently. He could smell her nervousness as her heart began to pace the closer they moved towards the office. He opened the door allowing her to walk inside first. He watched as she looked around the room before moving towards the old leather sofa on the far wall. She sat down carefully, her eyes avoiding his as she glanced around the room.

Closing the door with a resounding click he turned to face her. She was still avoiding him, he never took his eyes off her, as he walked towards his desk, leaning on the edge facing her. He tried to keep his body relaxed but he could feel the tension thrumming through him. He wanted her to explain to him why she left. Why she ran from them, from him. They had done everything for her. Nearly died trying to protect her and she repaid them by running away.

"Where did you go?" He asked gaze focused on her.

"Sorry, what?" She was nervously playing with her fingers. He could tell she didn't want to talk about this. If it was left up to Bella, they never would.

"When you left, where did you go?"

"Florida. I went to see my mom."

"Your mom?" He repeated.

"Yes."

He waited for her to continue, to explain but she just sat there. Hands in her lap as her fingers twisted together.

"And..." He pushed, trying to get more out of her.

"And what Jake? What do you want me to say."

"Jesus Christ Bella! Something, tell me something. I deserve to know why you went, why you left. No one knew where you were. We thought... fuck I thought you had run off with him, with that fucking leech. Do you even know what I went through every day, wondering if this would be the day where Charlie finds out you're dead. But you wouldn't have been dead would you have, you would have been one of them. A goddamn fucking vampire." He breathed deeply chest heaving with his barely controlled anger.

"I didn't..."

"You didn't what?" He roared. "Think? That seems a recurring problem with you. You never think. You always do what you want to do and running always seemed to be the easiest solution."

"It wasn't easy Jake. It was the only way I could fix things."

"Fix what? You're not telling me anything Bella."

"Fix me." She screamed at him. "I had to fix myself Jake."

"So you decided to up and leave, no goodbye, no forwarding address."

"No." she shook her head. "I didn't want anyone coming after me."

"You didn't think you owed it to us, your friends. Your fucking father to know where in the hell you went. Fuck sake Bella you were gone for months before Charlie knew where you were. How do you think he felt when you left."

She sat there silently.

"You don't know? You can't even risk a guess?" He was angry now. His body thrummed with tension as he tried to make sense of what she was saying but all he could hear were her selfish reasons once again.

"He was devastated. Spent nights looking for you, ringing around your school friends. The Cullen's had gone and he was positive you have left with them. That you had run off with Edward to get married."

He began to pace. His eyes flashing with anger as he tried to control himself. He was every bit the leader he was born to be.

"You don't know how close I came to telling him everything Bella. To watch someone you care about slowly crumble in front of you." He shook his head. "It's not something I want to see ever again. And knowing you had done that too him. God I wanted to hate you. Wanted to forget about you, push all the thoughts of you of of my mind. Find someone who would love me the way I loved you. Worship me for a change. Care about me." He roared punching his own chest.

"I'm so sorry Jake." She sobbed from her seat.

He laughed then. A deep and cruel sound.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You think that's enough to convince me you're going to stay Bella. Do you think I'm that same carefree teenager I once was who would do anything for you, believe anything you said."

She shook her head. "No, you've changed. Grown."

"I had too. I became Chief of the Tribe and Alpha to the pack. I have responsibilities now Bella. People depend on me, just as much as the pack. I have no time for games."

"I'm not playing games Jake. I came back for you. I want to be with you."

He watched her closely. Listened to her heartbeat as she spoke, knew she was telling the truth. But he just couldn't allow himself to fall into that same old routine. He would not allow his heart to lead him this time no matter how much he wanted it to.

"You have to prove to me you're here to stay."

"Anything, I'll do anything." She quickly replied.

He stood there watching her, finding the right words to explain how serious he was about her. How much he wanted her to stay here with him.

"I want you to take my mark. Allow me to claim you as my mate in the packs eyes ."

"Your mate? But the council, your father? And what if you imprint."

"I won't and it has nothing to do with them. I choose you Bella, all you have to do is accept."

"I don't know Jake, it's a lot to take in. I mean I only just got back and you want to mark me as your mate."

"This isn't a new thing for me Bella. I've loved you since I was a child."

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why is it so difficult for you to say yes to me? Were you not serious when you just said you wanted to be with me, that you loved me?"

"I do love you, I want to be with you Jake."

"Then why is this so hard for you to commit too?"

"I don't know." She yelled.

"Yes you do. You either want to be with me, or not Bella. I'm done fucking waiting for you, all I've ever given you is time. I've always been there for you, gave you my heart my soul and all you've done in return is spit it back at me."

"I can't do this Jake," she stood rushing towards the door but he was blocking her path in a blink of an eye.

"Running away again Bella." He snarled.

"I don't want to argue with you Jake."

"You can't keep doing this Bella. You can't run away from everything, you need to face things like an adult."

She shook her head.

"Stop running from me Bella, stop fighting this." He took hold of her arms gently.

Twisting in his grasp, she tried to break free.

"We need to talk about this. I won't act as if the last few days never happened Bella, like I never had you naked in my bed not hours ago."

He face flushed as she pleaded with him. "Please just let me go."

"No," he growled.

She struggled beneath him pushing at his chest, trying to kick at him but he just pressed her more firmly against the wall. His whole lower body trapping hers as he held her arms above her head.

"Stop fighting and just tell me."

Bella continued to thrash beneath him. He had never seen her so irate, so wild. He would be lying if he denied that it turned him on.

"Goddamn it Jake, fuck off..."

The rest of her words were cut of as Jake slammed his mouth against her. Lips pressing against one another as he thrust his tongue deep inside, exploring her warm wet sweetness.

"Jesus," he gasped pulling back sharply as he licked the blood from his lip, where Bella had bitten him. He looked down at her tousled form, cheeks flushed eyes bright, pupils blown wide, chest heaving with every breath she took. She had never looked more beautiful. Before Jake had time to think his lips were back on hers, fingers locking around her wrists as he pushed them further up the wall forcing Bella on her tip toes.

Tongues battled, as he thrust his hips against hers, soft moans escaped her delicate lips as he pressed harder against her body.

The kiss was brutal, teeth clashed, lips were bit as they devoured one another. Jake's wolf howled in ecstasy. He loved this animalistic side of his future mate.

Pressing a thigh between Bella's parted legs. Jake gently nudged against her jean covered pussy before sucking on her plump bottom lip, he rubbed his chest against her breasts feeling her hard nipples through the fabric of her top.

"Jake," she panted against his swollen lips.

"What Bella?" He asked nose brushing against hers.

"Please," she begged grinding herself down on his muscular thigh.

He kissed her neck smiling into her skin as she ground herself on him.

She trembled against him, mewling as he teased her with his thigh and mouth. The fingers of one hand nimbly working open the buttons on her top, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes as the other still held her hands captive against the wall.

Bella yelped at the feeling of Jake's warm mouth wrap around a nipple before sucking hard. Her head fell against the wall with a resounding thud, words were lost on her as she pushed harder against his thigh trying to find some small amount of friction.

He had her bottoms off before she even realized what had happened. His mouth never left her chest moving from one breast to another to distract her. Her shirt slipped open exposing her completely to his heated gaze. Jake maneuvered her as he wanted, gently lifting her before placing her back down on the edge of his desk.

He stood there silently just watching her, eyes traveling across her flushed skin, taking in her dilated pupils, the way her chest heaved with each breath she took. His eyes closed as he inhaled her delicious scent, her arousal thick in the air.

"Place your hands flat on the desk behind you and lean back slightly."

Bella did as instructed, so lost to the overwhelming feeling of arousal she would do anything he wanted.

"Lift your hips for me."

She followed his orders.

"Yeah like that, good," he replied before slowly pulling her panties off and stuffing them into his pocket. "Now un-clasp your bra."

She didn't even hesitate, dropping the garment to the floor.

"You look fucking gorgeous Bells," he whispered huskily. "All on show and just for me. You smell fucking amazing as well. Can't wait to taste you, have my tongue deep inside you as I fuck you with it."

Bella moaned eyes falling shut remembering Jake's tongue from this morning.

"Would you like that Bella? Of course you do, you love the thought of me fucking you with my tongue again."

She nodded, breathing heavier.

"Sorry I can't hear you?" He whispered against her ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps across her skin.

"Yes, yes I do." She managed to pant out.

"Good," he was further away now. Bella opened her eyes to see he was seated on the sofa opposite his desk, casually leaning back as his dark eyes roamed over her whole body.

"Lick your fingers for me Bella, lick them then play with your gorgeous pussy."

Bella shivered. The deep tone in Jake's voice was doing delicious things to her body, aided by his heated gaze Bella was ready to burst.

Slowly she placed her two fingers into her mouth swirling her tongue around them before removing them and running them down the front of her body, stopping just shy of her exposed pussy.

"Show me Bella. Show me how you make yourself nice and wet."

The initial contact had her moaning, she threw her head back as pleasure coursed through her body, causing her clit to throb and nipples tingle.

"Yeah just like that." Jake encouraged. Voice deep and delicious. "Use your fingers Bella make yourself nice and wet for me."

Bella ran her fingers across her sensitive clit, before dipping them deep inside herself, using her own wetness to lube her fingers before teasing her clit once again. She was close, she could feel the tell-tale tingles in her body as her orgasm approached.

"You're close aren't you Bella? I can smell your orgasm approaching. Rub your clit for me Bells, that's it yeah, harder."

Bella moaned, head thrown back as her legs shook.

"Are you ready to cum Bella?"

"Yes," was her choked out reply.

"Stop!" he ordered.

Her fingers froze as Jake's words slammed into her. She whined quietly, body shaking from the denial it craved.

He was there in-front of her, clothes scattered carelessly on floor. The heat from his naked flesh brought comfort, his large hand wrapped around her much smaller one moving it away from her sensitive pussy.

"Lay back."

She did as she was asked.

"Oh god," she moaned as Jake teased the head of his cock against her sensitive clit.

"Feel good Bells?" he asked as he continued his teasing.

"Yes," she moaned as his head pressed against her swollen clit.

"You look so fucking good," He purred.

She cried out as he gently pushed the head of his cock into her, before pulling it away.

"Do you want me Bella?" He asked still teasing her.

"Yes," she called out as he pushed in a little further. He was slowly breaking down her resolve. He knew she needed to be pushed, needed that firm hand to guide her.

"I've wanted you for years Bella. There's never been anyone else for me," he said rocking his hips back and forth pushing himself into her a little deeper each time.

"Then why do you need to mark me."

"Because I want everyone to know you are mine. That you belong to be," he roared thrusting into her completely. Bella's orgasm ripped through her, her small body bowed off the desk fingers clawing at wood as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. Jake continued to thrust into her body, watching as Bella moaned beneath him, legs locking around his waist as she tried to anchor herself to him.

Bella panted beneath this muscular man, heart beating as her orgasm slowly ended. He crowded over her, their chests touching as he pistoned his hips in and out of her. The desk rocked from the force of his movements.

"I'm not going anywhere Jake," she soothed hands cupping his face as she leaned up to kiss him. Jake kissed her back, mouth hungry and desperate. Hips slamming against her hard enough to move the desk across the floor.

Bella moaned, fingers slipping on his sweat covered skin.

He growled into her neck, tongue lapping at the area there.

"Oh god," she cried out as her body was rocked by another orgasm, stronger this time.

Jake continued to thrust into her, mouth sucking a bruise on her delicate flesh.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned. "So fucking good," he roared before picking her up and slamming her against the wall not missing a beat as he fucked her, arms holding her beneath her thighs as he dropped her body down onto his eager cock.

"Jake," she mewled. Head thrashing from side to side, fingers pulling at his short hair as she bit into his shoulder.

He dropped them to the floor then, landing so he took the brunt of the force, before flipping Bella onto her back. Jake slowed his thrust down into a gentle rocking motion, his hips circling in a tantalizing way, which had Bella begging him within seconds.

"Jake please," she called out pulling at him, feet digging into his ass, trying to get him to move deeper, faster.

He ignored her and continued his slow pace, teasing pace.

Bella cried out, body twisting as her hands squeezed her own breasts, teasing her nipples before they went back to grabbing at Jake. He just smiled above her, watching as she lost herself to the pleasure he was giving her, he licked at the bruise he left on her neck, before taking a sensitive bud into his mouth toying and teasing it with his tongue.

"Please, please," she was close to tears as she thrashed beneath him trying to find some friction but Jake would give her none.

His large hands cupped her breasts squeezing them together, her nipples hard and erect begged to be teased, so he did. Alternating between licking, sucking and pinching them, each sensation had Bella moaning beneath him.

His blatant refusal to give Bella what she wanted, what she needed was driving her crazy. Her body was balancing on that edge and Jake was deny her.

"Jake please..."

His hands squeezed her breasts a final time before disappearing from her over sensitive flesh.

"Why won't you let me mark you," he whispered in her ear before sucking on her lobe.

"I can't... I don't..."

"Just say yes Bella," he cooed rubbing his nose along her face. "We don't have to do it now, just tell me you want to be mine always."

Bella moaned.

"Mine forever," he whispered against her lips before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away.

"I'm scared Jake." She whispered against his lips.

"Don't be," he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere Bella. I've waited all my life for you. I can wait a while longer."

Bella kissed him frantically. Hands grabbing at his face as she teased his tongue with her own..

Jake growled before thrusting his hips deep and hard. Her small body moved across the floor as he fucked her. Legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her ass slightly to get a better angle, hitting all kinds wonderful spots deep inside.

"So fucking good," he moaned as he thrust faster, harder.

All Bella could do was hold on and moan as the sounds of their lovemaking filled the small office, flesh slapping together echoed around them as words were lost to heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure.

Jake growled as his rhythm began to falter.

"Shit shit," Bella could feel her walls begin to clench around him.

Jake tilted her body slightly as he slammed into her. The thrusts were so powerful, Bella saw stars each time he plunged back inside her, eyes rolling to the back of her head from pleasure.

"Come on," he called out.

Bella's legs locked around Jake just as her orgasm slammed into her. She screamed out her release, body shaking as Jake continued to thrust inside, once, twice a third time before roaring his own release. Collapsing on top of her, before rolling to the side taking Bella with him. They both panted, taking in deep greedy gulps of air.

"After a few minutes Jake spoke.

"You ok? He asked brushing the hair from her sweat soaked face.

"Yeah," she nodded smiling. "I'm sorry about everything Jake. About leaving you and everyone else behind."

"It doesn't matter Bells."

"Yeah it does. We still have a lot to talk about but I want to, I need too. I came back for a reason Jake. I came back for you. I was so worried you wouldn't want me or worse had found someone else and when I seen you at Sam's my heart stopped. I had missed you so much and I just kept denying myself the truth for all these years... I needed to grow to mature to realize what I had right front of me. What I always had."

"I always believed in you Bella. Believed that one day we would be together, it just felt so right being with you, it always came so easy.

"I know and I think that's what scared me the most. With you I could just be me. You didn't expect me to be anything else other than myself."

"Why would I? I love you."

Bella looked at him smiling. "I love you too and I would be honored if you would claim me as your mate."

Jake looked shocked for a moment before returning her smile and pulling her to him, kissing her deeply.

"Fuck I love you," he purred rubbing his face across hers.

Bella laughed. "I love you too."


End file.
